GoGo Tomago (film)
|producer= |screenplay= |writer=Shiyoon Kim |story= |based on= * * Characters of its same name }} |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor= |studio= |distributor=Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release=November 30, 2019 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget=$298 million |gross=$2.329 million |preceded= |followed=''The Legend of Disguise'' }} GoGo Tomago is an upcoming American animated adventure science fiction action comedy film about a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. The movie title stars Jamie Chung and its a spin-off to Big Hero 6. The movie title stars Jamie Chung, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Benedict Cumberbatch, Thomas Haden Church, Tara Strong, George Lopez, Andy Samberg, Gal Gadot, J. K. Simmons and Josh Gad who had leading the voice roles. It was directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, produced by Roy Lee, Amy Pascal, Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Angus MacLane, Steven Spielberg, Nicholas Stoller, Avi Arad and Chris Meledandri, written by Shiyoon Kim, composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard, screenplays by Nicholas Stoller, Steven Spielberg, Andrew Stanton, Terry Rossio, Christopher McQuarrie, Chris Williams and Chris Columbus, story by Chris Sanders, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Gary Trousdale, Steven T. Seagle and Don Hahn and was distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, released by Walt Disney Pictures and produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Movie Land Animation Studios, Reel FX Creative Studios, Animal Logic, Annapurna Pictures, Amblin Entertainment (in association with Amblin Partners), Skydance Media, Vertigo Entertainment, Rideback Productions, Lord Miller Productions, Arad Productions and Pascal Pictures. The movie title was theatrically released on November 29, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters. Premise Cast * Jamie Chung as GoGo Tomago, a tough, athletic student who specializes in electromagnetics. * Bex Taylor-Klaus as TBA * Benedict Cumberbatch as TBA * Thomas Haden Church as TBA * Tara Strong as TBA * George Lopez as TBA * Andy Samberg as TBA * Gal Gadot as TBA * J. K. Simmons as TBA * Josh Gad as TBA * Keegan-Michael Key as TBA Production On January 12, 2016, Don Hall and Chris Williams announced that it will be making the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6 spin-off film featuring GoGo Tomago . This is the first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. As of March 20, 2019, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will distributes the movie title and the movie title will be released theatrically on November 29, 2019 in the United States due to an acquisitions of 21st Century Fox by Disney. This is the third film that combines live-action with animation. Go Go is loosely based on Leiko Tanaka and is voiced by Jamie Chung in all forms of media. In September 2018, it was announced that Bex Taylor-Klaus, Benedict Cumberbatch, Tara Strong, Andy Samberg and Keegan-Michael Key had entered talks to join the cast in undisclosed roles. In December 2018, it was announced that Roy Lee will produce this production. In March 2019, Reel FX Creative Studios announced that it will produce the movie. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Don Hall and Chris Williams agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Karey Kirkpatrick and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6, Smallfoot and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2017. That same month, director Don Hall and Chris Williams stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. In April 2018, the film was confirmed to be set in 1980s. The next month, the producer Roy Lee was announced to be making of the film spin-offs, as well as the actor Jamie Chung also reprise the roles. Filming Principal photography for the film begin in a fictional populated places. The film is set primarily in San Francisco, California and New York City. A majority of the production was shot at San Francisco, California and New York City. It was shot at Pinewood Studios in the United Kingdom. Sound The sound for the movie was recorded, edited, designed and customized at Skywalker Sound, Movie Land Sound Services and Disney Digital Studio Services at California with Gary Rydstrom designing the sound, Gary A. Rizzo, Michael Silvers and Gabriel Guy mixing the re-recording and Addison Teague and Randy Thom supervising the sound editorial. Visual effects Altogether the visual effects, imagery and animation production for the movie was completed by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Industrial Light & Magic, Technicolor VFX, Cinesite, Mr. X, Digital Domain, Method Studios, Rodeo FX, Double Negative, Rising Sun Pictures, Nørlum Studios, Animal Logic, Reel FX Creative Studios, Moving Picture Company and Blur Studio who had made 2,200 shots with The Animals in the Attic, Ready Player One, 2012, Ghostbusters, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip and its upcoming film Sonic the Hedgehog. The visual effects were made 2,900 shots. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. The visual effects for the director's cut of the film were created at the same time as the theatrical cut. Music The score for the film was composed by Henry Jackman and James Newton Howard. Henry Jackman composed the previous film Big Hero 6. Release The movie title will be released theatrically on November 30, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film was originally scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019 (before the acquisitions of Fox Corporation by Disney), but was moved ahead twice to August 16, 2019, and then December 13, 2019 until on March 20, 2019, the film release date was moved ahead once to November 30, 2019, because of the acquisitions of 21st Century Fox by Disney. Marketing Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Disney eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on February 21, 2019. * The teaser trailer was released on February 21, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, The Animals in the Attic, Wonder Park and Dumbo. The teaser trailer was viewed 116.4 million times in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed animated film trailer in that time period, surpassing the record of Incredibles 2 (113.0 million views). * The first trailer was released on May 1, 2019 and was shown before UglyDolls, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, The Crown and Aladdin Credits Gallery References Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Film spin-offs Category:Animated films based on comics Category:Films based on comics Category:Big Hero 6 Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films set in fictional populated places Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Steven Spielberg Category:Screenplays by Andrew Stanton Category:Theatrically released animated superhero films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming buddy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2019 science fiction films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American animated films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:2010s films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American action comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Upcoming comedy films Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Angus MacLane Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Nicholas Stoller Category:Motion capture in film Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Chris Meledandri Category:Screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:Screenplays by Chris Williams Category:Screenplays by Chris Columbus Category:Films set in Havana Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Reel FX Creative Studios films Category:Animal Logic films Category:Films directed by Kelly Asbury Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:Films with underwater settings Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Live-action films based on manga